Fixing A Love Story
by BlankWhiteSky
Summary: One day, a man suddenly appeared in front of Zeref and told him he will help with his love life?


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's

"Talk."

'_Thought'_

"**Attack/Other creature talking**"

O.C POV

"Ah~ it's been so long since I last woke up!" I looked around and saw a lot of things changed. There were no more wars, and certainly, there are a lot of humans now.

"I wonder how my favorite couple is doing now…" As I was reminiscing, I suddenly felt a shock in my head. '_I remember now… that asshole…_' I thought as straightened my posture. "Let's see how he's doing now."

ALVAREZ EMPIRE

"…and that's how it all went, Lord Zeref." A white-haired man said as he put down the papers he was holding.

"Okay thank you, Invel. You may leave." The man called Invel left immediately. "Mavis…" Zeref whispered longingly.

From a lonely expression, it suddenly changed to that of someone ready to fight. "Who's there?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help but want to see you. What year is it now?" A strange man slightly taller than Zeref asked.

The man has a black hair and was wearing an all-black kimonomachi. He hides his hands in his sleeves and has a bright smiling expression. The man was also wearing a hoop earring with a cross dangling in his left ear.

"How did you get in here?" Zeref said with a dead serious expression

"Don't be so stingy. He did this to you right?" The man said while pointing upwards

"**He**?" What the man said made Zeref confused. '_Does he know?_'

"Ankhseram." The man smiled.

The mere mention of the name made Zeref boil with rage which caused him to attack the man in front of him. '_**Death Predation'**_"How do you know about that!?"

"Don't be so hostile. I'm here to help." The man simply swiped the black magic away and disappeared right there and then.

The scene before him made him open his mouth with shock. To put it simply, he was dumbfounded. '_This guy… fended Death Predation like it was nothing…?'_ Confusion made its way to Zeref's mind more and more.

"Trust me, will you? I know everything. _Everything_." The man smiled

"…. why should I trust you? What do you want to do?" Zeref took a couple of seconds before coming back to his senses.

"I just want my favorite couple to be together. That's all." The man waved and started to walk towards the door. "Give me a few hours to a day or two. Both your curse and immortality will vanish. Of course that girl's too." He said before successfully leaving the room.

Zeref was left dumbfounded again by the man. He ran after him but found not a single trace of somebody being there.

OPEN SPACE

"That imprudent human is still looking for a way to die? How foolish." The man thought out loud.

The man has golden armor and staff with black miasma surrounding him.

Suddenly, the man felt massive presence enter his 'palace'.

'_It can't be **him**! There's still at least 200 years for __**him**__ to resurrect!'_ The man thought to himself

"Hey there, Ankh. It's been a long time since we last saw each other, right?" The man in black kimono waved.

"How are you here? There should at least 200 more years!" "Ankh" shouted in annoyance

"Yeah, about that, I focused my whole being on resurrecting myself as fast as possible but all I could save was 200 years. It was pretty hard you know?" The man's smile disappeared. He opened his eyes slightly to reveal his redcat eyes.

"Don't call me Ankh anymore. Call me by my full name. I'm a God now, Zenhra." The man narrowed his golden eyes to stare right into the other man's red cymophane eyes.

"You've grown arrogant, Ankhseram." Zenhra said with grim expression, "A God, huh? Don't kid yourself, I merely gave you a 'duty'. I thought you were fit for it but clearly, you're not."

"I'm not arrogant. The humans started to refer to me as a God while doing my duty. It's just that unlike you, I do this duty with more seriousness. There is no room for leeway." Ankhseram said with equally grim expression

"See? 'There's no room for leeway.' Being inflexible is also a sign that you're not fit for it. Also, there was no need for you to kill me, right?" Zenhra said while picking a pebble on the ground and started to look at it in every angle. "You knew I was going to make a move on my own, so you decided to kill me while I was off my guard, right? Guess I'll have my revenge and relieve you of your duty. Two birds in one stone, literally."

Zenhra threw the pebble straight through the center between Ankhseram's chest and stomach. The pebble created a sonic boom even after piercing Ankhseram.

"Y-You… d-didn't even… want to… duke it out, huh?" Ankhseram said with his mouth slightly curving upwards.

"It's so much easier to just destroy your core than to fight you. Also, unlike you, I'm not a battle-junkie." Zenhra replied

"You can't say that with that expression." Right now, Zenhra has a maniac smile across his face.

"Ah, sorry. When you killed me, it made me quite out for blood." Zenhra said replacing his expression with an apologetic smile. "Anyway, repent for what you've done while resurrecting. And do NOT concern yourself with human affairs ever again, got it?"

"Ha-ha, asshole." Ankhseram said before vanishing completely. As he vanished, the open space started to deteriorate and destroy itself.

"Well then, now that it's done, let's see how Zeref and Mavis are doing."

ALVAREZ EMPIRE

The doors of the Emperor's office were kicked open. This caused Zeref to be cautious but when he felt the presence of the person who entered his room, all sorts of emotion suddenly filled him. "Ma…vis...?"

"Zeref!" Mavis launched herself to the man in front of her. "While in my astral projection form, I suddenly felt something seep out of me. Once everything seeped out, my astral projection was pulled back inside my body! It doesn't have the curse anymore!" Mavis shouted cheerfully while weeping at the same time.

Zeref couldn't believe what he was hearing. He also had the same feeling of something seeping out of him but paid it no mind. But now, he couldn't help but think of the man who suddenly appeared yesterday.

'_Hey, how do you like my gift? You can be as lovey-dovey as you want!' _Zeref came back to his senses and thought that if his curse was lifted, his power would disappear as well and Natsu will die. '_Ah, you don't have to worry about that. I made it so you two would keep the power._' Zeref couldn't feel anything else but gratitude to whoever this person is. He started to produce tears of joy. This man appeared out of nowhere and did nothing else but keep his word.

Right now, nothing could make Zeref anymore happier. Both him and Mavis are crying with tears of joy. '_Thank you! Thank you very much!'_ Zeref couldn't think of anything to say other than words of gratitude.

From this day on, he vowed to make use of his power for the betterment of not only his empire, but also to make an impact through-out the world. Although it would not be easy with the reputation he has, he will still try his best with the remaining lifespan he has just as his brother did.

CASTLE MADE OF GOLD

'_That wrapped up nicely, I think? Anyway, really? A castle made of gold? I was a greedy little shit, huh?'_ Zenhra thought as he went inside. '_Fixing a love story sure is more tiring than any fight, lol.'_

A blonde guy clads in golden armor came rushing to him as soon as he entered the castle.

"Lord Zenhra! How could you let Ankhseram off so easily?! No one could go against as he wished with fear of getting killed, he got involved in human affairs, and that's the only punishment you gave him?" The man bombarded.

"Oh, hello to you too, Datohr!" Zenhra smiled and proceeded to walk. Of course, Datohr followed him.

"Hello my ass! Ugh, you always shrug everything you don't want to talk about. Anyway, was it really a good idea to leave those powers to a human?" Datohr asked.

There was a giant door in front of them. Zenhra stopped walking and looked at Datohr with a smiling face.

"Don't worry about it. With that girl beside her, he won't go down the wrong path again. Now, let's go. Everyone's probably waiting inside." Zenhra said as he pushed the door open.

As soon as he opened the door, there were eight figures who were also clad in the same golden armor as Ankhseram and Datohr. They all shouted in chorus,

"Welcome back, All-father Zenhra!"

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! I tried writing again to see if I could get as much motivation as I can again. I'll read as much as I can too! I'll probably write other stories before I come back to the three stories I wrote before this. Anyway, I'll be glad to hear about your opinion so, R&R! **

**This is it for now. I'll be back, lol.**


End file.
